equestriagirlsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Há Mais Lá Fora
Há Mais Lá Fora (What More Is Out There?, na versão original) é a terceira canção de My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade. Serve como a sétima canção do álbum My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, com o título Há Muito Mais. No filme, Sci-Twi a canta a caminho da sala da diretora Cinch. Como visto numa cena deletada do DVD do filme, esta canção originalmente seria um dueto entre Sci-Twi e Sunset Shimmer, com as estrofes da Sunset Shimmer focando nas saudades que sente da sua antiga vida em Equestria. Letra :Sci-Twi ::Eu andei muito por aqui ::Em cada sala e espaço eu já entrei, oh-whoa-oh ::E não há nada que eu não conheci ::Cada matéria dominei ::Só notas altas eu tirei ::Eu acho então que é hora de partir ::Sei que há mais lá fora ::Que um dia eu descobrirei ::Sei que há mais lá fora ::Outra de mim que encontrarei ::Aqui há tanta gente ::Mas eu não me enturmei ::Só sonham com vitória ::E acham que eu fui quem errei ::Acho melhor eu me afastar ::Pode ser que eu me encontre ::Quando eu me isolar ::Sei que há mais lá fora ::Que um dia me preencha mais ::Sei que há mais lá fora ::E é hora de tentar ::Há muito que a escola oferece ::Não estou dizendo que não há ::Mas eu sei que há mais lá fora ::Pois não parei de procurar ::Além dos muros vou achar ::O que aprender, eu vou enxergar ::Tem algo sempre a me chamar ::Mas é um mistério e eu quero explorar ::Pois eu sei que há mais lá fora ::Outra maneira, outro lugar ::E eu sei que há mais lá fora ::Um dia eu vou achar! ::Eu vou encontrar... Versão alternativa (inglês) |length = 3:33 |headercolor = #323E70 |headerfontcolor = #C93E82 |Anterior = — |Seguinte = —}} :Sci-Twi ::I've walked through all these halls before ::I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh ::There's nothin' in this school that I don't know ::In every class, my grade's the best ::The highest score on every test ::I think that means it's time for me to go ::I know there's more that's out there ::And I just haven't found it yet ::I know there's more that's out there ::Another me I haven't met :Shimmer ::Everyone here likes who I am ::And it's not from a magic spell's command, whoa-oh ::My friends look past the things I've done before ::But still I miss those quests ::The mythic creatures, magic tests ::High school's great, sure, but who am I anymore? :Sci-Twi ::It's not that I'm ungrateful or trying to succeed ::But there's something left still missing, something that I need :Shimmer ::I know there's more that's out there ::Maybe folks that need my help ::I know there's more that's out there ::Because I've seen it for myself ::There's only so much this town can offer ::And I'm not saying that's so bad ::But I know there's more that's out there ::'Cause it's a life that I once had :Sci-Twi ::Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls ::So much to learn, I can't see it all :Shimmer ::This town is home, this school is safe ::But how can I be home and still feel out of place? :Sci-Twi ::And I know there's more that's out there ::Another world to explore :Shimmer ::And I know there's more that's out there ::Am I wrong for wanting more? :Shimmer e Sci-Twi ::And I can't wait for it to happen ::But what it is I cannot say ::I just know there's more that's out there ::And it's calling out my name ::And I'm searching for the answer ::'Cause I feel I've lost my way ::I may not know what's really out there ::But I'll find out someday! ::I'll find out someday... en:What More Is Ou There Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Canções